Los matones de Gamarra
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: un escuadrón al servicio de Gamarra acosa a los bolivianos, y pronto se enfrentaran a un trio
Nota del autor: a los que han leído mis fics, a los que les gustaron algunas de mis historias y a los que me siguen, les diré que ahora hare fics ambientados en un hecho histórico, como en este caso esta ambientado en la guerra peruano-boliviana...por que me gusta, y creo que lo seguiré haciendo.

En aquellos días, aquella nación quien tenía el nombre en honor al Libertador Simón Bolívar; estaba siendo ocupada por los peruanos, ya que en Bolivia había un gran caos social y el presidente Agustín Gamarra decidió apoderarse de esta joven nación.

Como las tropas extranjeras andaban por esas tierras, andaba una tropa de soldados conformados por un comandante obeso y de mediana estatura, se llamaba Montana; acompañado de su asistente que era un doctor que estaba loco; un cadete llamado Schrödinger; y sus mejores hombres eran el teniente Hans y el cabo Walter, quienes se encargaban de hacer el trabajo sucio como oprimir.

Mientras cabalgaban por los caminos casi desérticos, el comandante les decía:

-Este lugar es casi nuestro, si buscamos al general Ballivian, Bolivia será parte de Perú.

-Claro, solo que los civiles no hagan nada en contra nuestra-Intervino el doctor.

-Tranquilo doc, no se olvide que tenemos a dos de nuestros muchachos que se encargan de reprimir, si alguien dice algo, lo callan-Respondió.

-Estamos un poco aburridos ¿hacemos algo comandante?-Pregunto el cadete.

-Bueno, enviare a Hans y a Walter a ese pueblo y pídanle a los habitantes que nos diera comida.

-Pero si tenemos provisiones-Dijo el doctor.

-Pero es para nuestro campamento, algunos de nuestros compañeros lo han hecho-Contesto Montana.

-De acuerdo.

Cumpliendo las órdenes del obeso oficial, el dúo se dirigió hacia la aldea y mientras entraban al lugar uno de los pueblerinos les dijo rogando:

-Por favor, solo somos gente humilde, no nos hagan nada.

-No estamos aquí para escuchar palabras-Contesto fríamente Walter.

Pero otro salió de su escondite con la intención de apuñalar a uno del dúo, pero el musculoso Hans lo detuvo y lo apretó muy fuerte, de tal manera de que el campesino soltó su cuchillo gritando de dolor, acto seguido, le dio una patada en el mentón que lo dejo inconsciente.

Los demás habitantes se escandalizaron, y los menos temerosos se acercaron y encarándolos, les dijeron:

-Ustedes no son más que unos asesinos, y cumplen las órdenes de ese tirano de Gamarra.

Walter se acercó y tomándolo del cuello le dijo:

-No hables mal de mi jefe.

-Suéltalo maldito asesino-Grito otro.

De repente, Hans fue a auxiliar a su compañero y con gran rapidez llego a donde estaban los menos temerosos y estos se le echaron encima con la intención de lincharlo, pero el teniente cerro un puño y noqueo a tres; otro iba a darle con su pala, pero el oficial desenvaino su sable y le lanzo en el vientre del campesino.

El cadete miraba en forma divertida como el dúo castigaba a los pueblerinos, y por los forcejeos, varios campesinos perecieron por los cables del cabo y por los sablazos del teniente.

Hasta que las mujeres y los más pequeños rogaron por sus vidas, pero la frialdad del cabo se hizo presente cuando mato a una de las campesinas, lo que horrorizo aún más a los espantados espectadores.

En ese instante, apareció el comandante, en compañía de una tropa de soldados, y les dijo a los pueblerinos:

-Miren, si quieren que no haya más muertes no intenten nada con los de los nuestros, o si no, morirán.

-Ustedes son unos malditos, muerte a Gamarra-Grito uno.

-Muerte a Gamarra-Grito la multitud.

La decisión que tomo Montana, fue ordenar a los soldados que lo acompañaban, y por supuesto, al dúo, de dar muerte a los pueblerinos y también, de saquear y violar a las mujeres.

Mientras hacían toda clase de vejaciones, algunos cargaban el botín en una carreta tirada por dos bueyes; y porque si, el cadete se divertía con Montana de como cometían este acto de crueldad, y de admirar con regocijo de como Hans y Walter mataban sin piedad a algunas personas.

La noticia de este acto de crueldad llego hacia otro pueblo donde dos misioneras de nombre Heikel y Yumie cumplía con sus labores, atendiendo a enfermos y dando provisiones a los más pobres; aunque como era sabido, otros tomaban los víveres y se marchaban, ya que como era el rumor, solían ser violentas y en especial la morocha.

Cuando se enteraron de lo sucedido, conversaron:

-Esos malditos peruanos andan haciendo de las suyas en este país, tendremos que detenerlos.

-Claro amiga.

Las dos misioneras se acercaron al campamento donde estaba el general de las fuerzas de Bolivia, al aceptar el permiso de los soldados, entraron a la carpa donde estaba Ballivian y le dijeron:

-El asunto es que una patrulla de soldados de Gamarra andan causando estragos en las aldeas más pobres, supe que en una han matado sin piedad a los habitantes, desde los viejos hasta las criaturas-Explico Heikel.

-Sí, se dicen que los que hacen son asesinos de sangre fría-Dijo Yumie.

-Vaya, vaya; he oído hablar de estos ataques, pero les juro que esta cadena de ataques sin piedad llegara a su fin, mañana iremos a Ingavi y nos enfrentaremos a Gamarra, los rebeldes que he reclutado están dispuestos a morir por su tierra que los vio nacer-Respondió el general.

-No creo que sus hombres puedan enfrentar a esos asesinos-Dijo la rubia.

-Predecía que dijeran eso, así que reclute a Anderson.

Las palabras del barbado general trajeron al mencionado Anderson, que era un cabo del regimiento de los coraceros, como Ballivian lo conocía, era un experto combatiente en el arte de la esgrima:

-Él les hará compañía, además que yo sé que ustedes tienen mala fama de ser violentas.

-Bueno, lo hacemos por la Iglesia-Respondió Yumie.

-Yo también fui monje, pero ahora me uno para defender la patria Boliviana-Pronuncio Anderson.

-Mejor vayan a dormir, mañana iremos a enfrentar a Gamarra y sé que lo venceremos-Dijo el barbado general.

Al día siguiente, el barbado general estaba listo con sus tropas a marchar hacia Ingavi con los soldados; las dos misioneras se prepararon para ir al campo de batalla, como Anderson que avanzo con ellas, montado en su caballo.

Del bando peruano, Montana hacia compañía a otros oficiales, entre ellos el presidente Gamarra y otro general de nombre Ramón Castilla, además del doctor; mientras que Hans y Walter cabalgaban en compañía del cadete.

Mientras se acercaban al campo de batalla, los demás generales se burlaban del físico de Montana:

-Apenas te queda el uniforme-Decía uno.

-Debes adelgazar, o tu caballo se cansara-Dijo graciosamente Castilla.

-Cállense, cuando salgamos victoriosos en esta batalla, podre ascender a coronel y les hare saber quién soy-Respondió Montana.

La batalla comenzó cuando los reclutas bolivianos comenzaron a lanzarse contra los soldados peruanos, entre tiros y forcejeos, ambos bandos chocaron.

Por otro lado, Montana cargo contra el enemigo en compañía de sus compañeros, incluso del doctor que estaba aterrado por unirse a la batalla, ya que estas cosas no eran para una persona como él.

Walter y Hans enfrentaban a varios enemigos y algunos cayeron a sus pies, mientras que Schrödinger lo único que hacía era observar con regocijo a sus dos compañeros y de cómo daban muerte.

Hasta que de repente, apareció Anderson dando muerte a los peruanos que se le ponían en su camino con su sable, hasta que los vio y desmonto, de repente aparecieron Heikel y Yumie.

El cabo enfrento a Hans, Heikel disparaba con una puntería envidiable a los soldados peruanos, y Yumie daba muerte al bando contrario y lidiaba con Walter, que procuraba evitar los cables de su oponente.

Anderson chocaba su acero con el del teniente, hasta que lo desarmo, pero Hans le respondió con unos violentos puñetazos que lo lanzo al suelo, pero se recuperó de repente y poniéndose de pie, se quitó el casco y la coraza y se enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con Hans.

En ese momento, la suerte se le vino en contra a los peruanos: una caballería de coraceros cargo contra Montana quien trato de huir, pero el doctor y Schrödinger encontraron la muerte.

Para terminar, Anderson toma su sable y le hunde en el pecho a Hans, y cuando este cae al piso, sonríe y exhala el último suspiro. Heikel dispara en el pecho a Walter, aunque no muere, pero Yumie aprovecha y le hunde su sable en el vientre del cabo.

Los peruanos tratan de retirarse, aunque Heikel apunta y dispara a Montana, y cuando el comandante recibe la bala, cae del caballo y no vuelve a moverse.

Sin embargo, la batalla termino con la victoria boliviana, aunque Gamarra fue mortalmente herido en la contienda, poco después sus ojos se cerraron para siempre y Castilla firmo la rendición.

Ballivian agradeció a las misioneras y a Anderson por su participación en la batalla, y de haber acabado con aquellos matones que acosaban a su gente.

Fin


End file.
